A Newborn in a Twilight World
by StrangeThingsDidHappenHere
Summary: Kira was a bloodthirsty newborn. Tobey was the vampire whose creator dumped her on his doorstep. OC
1. Chapter 1

**This is based on the Twilight roleplay :) Thanks to all who inspired me.**

**Of course I don't own Twilight. You should know that.**

* * *

><p><span>Kira's POV<span>

"Kira Torelli?" a substitute teacher called. I didn't even bother to correct him. It was KEE-rah, not Ki-ra, a mistake many people made. I was just too timid to correct him.

"Here," I sighed. I was thankful class was almost over. My brain was ready for some rest and relaxation. I yawned, avoiding the eyes of my classmates and teachers. The substitute finished attendance just as the bell ran, looking very weary, considering he hadn't gotten to teach anything because of the class's rowdiness. I walked out. No matter how I was feeling, I simply could not achieve that angry, I-want-to-be-a-loner aura. And somehow, people mercifully left me alone. If my naivety weren't enough, my submissive nature would be my downfall. I hated saying no to anyone, or anything.

I was walking home from school when a man smoothly appeared, throwing me over his shoulder and racing to a secretive, unknown place in one single stroke, all under five seconds. I gasped, opening my mouth to scream.

"No one will hear you, you know," the man said, thoroughly amused at my fear. He patted the wall. "I picked a special place for you. Sound proof." He smirked. That was when he sank his teeth into my neck.

The burning fire in my neck, the instant pain, was enough to make me want to die, but what happened next caused me to wish I had that incessant little pain in my neck again instead of the burning pain throughout my body. I screamed and cried, giving into the pain and watching the satisfied look spread across his face. I don't know how long it lasted, but it felt like months, years even. The whole time, he just stared. Finally, he spoke.

"I've been watching you," he said, he said, circling me. "You're going to be my mate." He didn't wait for me to reply. I wouldn't have anyways, considering all I wanted to do was scream. "You're very strange, you know," he continued. "I've watched the way you act. I've never seen anything like this." He looked at me hungry, like I was a piece of meat. In fact, maybe I was a piece of meat to him.

"I'm not going to tell you my name," he continued casually. "If you don't turn out nicely…" He shrugged, trailing off. "Can't have you hunting me down." He stroked my face as I shuddered. "But a little sweet, caring girl like you wouldn't do that, would she?" He continued talking to me like this the hwole time I was changing. It disturbed me to no end. He had no mercy.

Finally- I don't know how long it had been- the pain changed into a strange tingling sensation before fully subsiding. The first thing I was aware of was a strange smell burning my nose, infiltrating my throat and nose. I gasped, lunging for the door, and inhaling more of the savory smell. I _needed _it.

The man, my creator, caught me. "I don't think so," he laughed. "Not yet, not here."

He didn't understand, he could not possibly imagine what I was going through. Overwhelmed by the smell, a snarl erupted from me, surprising even myself. He chuckled, still holding me back. "It's a good thing I'm so even tempered," he said, grasping me around the waist as I struggled.

"I need it!" I snarled. Even in my newborn years, I was still weaker than him, and he was thousands of years old.

Tobey's POV

The only way to describe my life before Kira was incomplete. An empty life, in which I was forever stuck in the same body, at the same age, my hair never growing and my complexion never changing. It lacked excitement, my sad, boring life, and so I turned to girls to fulfill my needs.

Speaking of which, I looked at the pretty blonde in front of me. She had everything done up and pretty, the kind of fake look some guys liked. I didn't but I knew she was easy. No messy detachments or late night calls, just one night stands.

These "relationships," if you could even call them that, were what I thrived on. I wasn't interested in real, lasting relationships, so I tended to sleep with a girl and then kill her. Hiding the bodies was the easy part. "So, Tracy," I smirked.

"Trixie," she patiently reminded me, not really caring.

Trixie. Right. Of course I knew that. Not that I cared.

Five hours later, I looked at the dead, nude girl on my bed. "I'm messed up!" I muttered, getting up. This needed to change. But no, this was what I always thought! Did I ever act on it? No.

I left the girl in my bed and went to get fish blood from the fridge when the doorbell rang. Curiously, I went to the door and opened it. An all too familiar face stared back at me. _My creator. _A vicious, snarling vampire was thrown onto the floor in front of me, her face covered with cascading culrs. She made a snarling, hurt sound, looking up at me. At that moment, I saw hurt, fear, and pain in those crimson red eyes and I knew that I wanted to make her mine.

Kira's POV

Somehow, I managed to escape my creator's grasp, to elude him. I killed eight innocent people in that amount of time. I was only gone for a couple of hours, but it was enough time for it to be all over the news. My creator found me lounging lazily behind a fence, waiting for school to let out. He grasped my wrist.

"What are you doing?" he hissed, gripping my wrist tightly.

I cried out, feeling the first pain since I had changed. "I'm thirsty!" I gasped, waiting for the thirst to hit as the children came streaming out.

"Anyone but children!" he hissed. "Are you daft? And in front of everyone too? How many people have you killed already?" At his last words, their scent hit me like a ton of bricks and I reeled back physically and mentally, gasping.

My creator clapped a hand over my mouth. "Don't breathe," he growled. "I had more faith in you, though, I wanted a nice girl." He took me and locked me in the basement again, going upstairs.

I was crying and snarling at the same time, scared of what was happening to me and angry he wouldn't let me eat. Everytime I remembered those horrified faces, I would cringe. But then I remembered the sweet, savory taste of the blood and become angry and lustful. It was a vicious, neverending cycle.

This happened for about half a day before my creator came down. He was also angry, but in a different way. He opened the door wide for me. "Go! Goand see if I care if you are destroyed by the Volturi!"

I killed 28 people that day. He cared.

Tobey's POV

"Her name is Kira," said my creator roughly, staring at the girl. "Thought she was the one. She wasn't. I can't control her."

"Well what am I supposed to do with her?" I asked incredulously. He couldn't just dump a beautiful, fragile, female vampire on my door and expect her to be alive the next morning! I looked at her face, partially covered by curls. She was crying and snarling, a savage, helpless look that made me like her even more.

"I don't care, but do _something,_" my creator replied. "She's a bloodthirsty lunatic. The Voluri will come by anytime to destroy her."

I couldn't even begin to imagine the Voltur tearing her limbs apart, her beautiful crimson eyes widening in shock and pain. The look on my face must have shown, because my creator smirked. "Good luck." With those parting words, he disappeared, not even bothering ot close the door. Kira – what a beautiful name- made a break for it. I grabbed her by the waist before she could escape.

"_Kira_," I tasted the word on my tongue. She froze and I smirked. This would be all too easy. My creator just didn't know how to handle her.

* * *

><p><strong>R &amp; R :) That little button WANTS you<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys :) Hoping for more reviews but... apparently that's not gonna happen :) Thank you katara walking on the rain and LaurenRedbird**

* * *

><p><span>Kira's POV<span>

The last sip of blood turned my stomach in the most delightful way. I shoved the man to the floor with a brutality that was not my own. I counted the lives I'd taken. 28. And I was still hungry.

"Kira," a voice said sharply. I jumped, spinning around. It was my creator. I knew I was in trouble. He gripped my chin,t ilting my head up. "You are the _stupidest _child I have ever met."

With my body filled for the time being, I could listen to reason. Reason wasn't happy. I wanted to please my creator. An unnatural need to thank him for making me what I was filled my mind. Unnatural for others, that is. Completely natural for me. I whimpered. "I'm sorry."

"Will you stop?" he hissed, still gripping my chin.

"I can't!" I said softly. "I can't help it, I'm sorry." I was so confused right now.

Now he was the one snarling. He shoved me and I fell on top of the dead body I'd shoved away before he'd found me. "I can't deal with this, Torelli!" he growled. "You're going to someone who can better handle you!"

"I'm not a child!" I cried, still on top of the dead man.

"Then stop acting like one," he spat, helping me up.

I started crying then, the unnatural tears stinging down my cheeks. He looked at me disgustedly. "Venom tears," he scoffed. "Must be an empathy." That was when he dragged me off. I knew I was never going to see my family again.

He dragged me to a condominium type thing, ringing the doorbell. I smelled humans all around me, their blood calling out to me. "I just want one!" I begged, crying venom ears and struggling against his grip.

"No," he replied smoothly.

Suddenly the door opened. I couldn't see who it was, I was so hysterical. I just wanted the blood. He threw me to the ground at the other man's feet while speaking. I snarled, smelling blood everywhere with my sensitive nose, all around me.

The door closed. My creator was gone, and there was no one to stop me from feeding. I lunged for the door excitedly, but something stopped me, or _someone_. "_Kira_," he said in a low, steady tone. I froze, his voice having a calming effect on me.

"I want food," I snarled, snapping my jaws at him.

He chuckled. "You've had lots already, from what the mean, mean, man told me," he replied with a chuckle. "I think you should take a break." His voice soothed me, which made me angry, and put together with him treating me like a child, made me snap.

"Let me go!" I snarled, struggling against him. "I need food!"

Tobey's POV

I loved having her in my arms, even if she was struggling. In fact, it spurred me on even more. Reluctantly, I said, "Calm down." Her deep crimson eyes were filled with venom tears. I doubted she realized she was crying. I wondered distractedly if the venom made her eyes sting.

"I want food," came her strangled voice. She snapped her jaws at me, but it was like a kitten trying to be a tiger. It only made my heart soften towards her. I wouldn't let her ruin her life.

I chuckled at the meager show of power. "You've had lots already, from what that mean man told me," I smirked. "I think you should take a break." I couldn't resist the simple talk for the way she was acting.

Her whole demeanor instantly intensified. "Let me go!" she screamed, snarling and struggling even more. "I need food!"

"We'll get you some food!" I hastened to say, to make her happy. I instantly regretted it. I'd just lied to the fragile girl.

She stopped struggling, the trusting little newborn, and I looked at her guiltily, assuming my poker face, the one I used on all of my victims. "Really?" she asked softly.

"Really," I lied through my teeth, slowly moving my hands around her until I was hugging her instead of restraining her. She was surprised, to say the least. It was at that moment that I knew she had _no _experience with guys, which translated into _easy._ And somehow, I didn't want her to be "just another girl," like Trixie or Tracy or whoever it was.

She was slowly calming down, the initial shock of being embraced resulting in a serenity she'd never experienced. I'd seen it, _done it_ all before. I knew. As I looked down at her, I realized she needed a nickname. I gave all girls a special nickname, on I could remember when their names failed me. I douted I would ever forget Kira's name, after the strange impression she's made on me. I made a quick decision on the name, _il mia anima fragile _or "my fragile soul" in Italian. Later, I would learn just how true that nickname rang.

She whimpered, drawing me out of my thoughts. "I can still smell blood!" she whispered, shuddering delicately. I let go of her hesitantly, watching her carefully to make sure she didn't bolt for the door again. Not that she would make it. We would repeat this cycle again and again until she was too weak to function. I could go long periods of time without eating, a talent that would surely come in handy for this.

I looked in the direction of the bedroom, cursing in my head. The body! I was so stupid. I bolted the door and locked it twice, looking at Kira. "I will hear you if you try anything," I said menacingly, hoping I sounded scarier than I felt. I must have, because she shrank away from me instantly, nodding. I took off for the bedroom, listening carefully whil epciking up the dead girl's body. Was her name Tracy? Theresa? I couldn't even remember anymore. I carelessly tossed the body into the neighbor's yard before going back to Kira.

Kira's POV

As soon as he left me, I started trambling, wishing he was embracing me again, something I _definitely _wasn't used to. I wondered what he was doing, but I thought I knew when the smell of human blood grew faint before disappearing altogether. He had a human in the house, whether dead ro alive, and I wanted it. I made a move towards the hallway before noticing the blood in a glass. It didn't pull me as much as the clearly human blood did, but it smelled appetizing to me. I lifted the glass up and nearly took a drink.

"NO!" the man roared. He flew across the room, taking the blood out of my hand. "_No, Kira."_

I stared at him. "What did I do?" I whispered, slowly bringing down my hand so I didn't look like an idiot holding a cup that wasn't there.

His face softened. "I'm sorry, _il mia anima fragile,_ I truly am, but that blood is toxic. You can't handle that yet."

My heart softened at the nickname, even though I didn't know what it meant. "Toxic? Then why were you drinking it?" I asked, frowning.

"Because it's like alcohol," he replied. "I'm 200 years older than you. I can drink it. Believe me. Plus, I'm like 26 bodily."

My mouth dropped open. "So I can't eat or drink? What, are you going to tell me I can't sleep either?" I asked incredulously.

He chuckled, walking over to the couch and sitting down. "You can't. Vampires can't sleep." I glared at him from across the room. He patted the seat beside him wordlessly.

"No!" I shrieked. "I'm not-" I looked at him, seeing his face, and sighed, sitting down beside him.

Tobey's POV

When I told her tosit, I expected that she would throw a tantrum, and boy did she try to, but when she looked over at me, into my eyes, something in her failed. It almost scared me how much I had over her, and I didn't even know her. No wonder our creator loved her so much…or thought he would love her.

She sat down beside me. Her quietness said it all. "You don't _have_ to sit by me if you don't want to," I said rather regretfully.

"No," she replied softly. "It's okay." She maintained a safe distance away from me, her full lips pursed.

I watched her for a moment. She shifted uncomfortably under my gaze. "You're really pretty, you know," I said finally. The blood she'd drank pooled into her cheeks, creating an attractive looking blush.

"Thank you," she said softly, her voice not daring to go above a whisper. What a poor, inexperienced girl she was. I tilted her chin up.

"How old are you, _la mia anima fragile?" _I asked skeptically, thinking she looked fifteen, maybe sixteen.

"Eighteen," she stammered.

"Hmmm… older than I thought," I replied, looking at her, examining her thoroughly, and coming to the conclusion that she was very much woman. It was just her actions and mannerisms the led me to believe otherwise.

"How old are you?" she whispered timidly.

"226 years old exactly," I replied, ignoring the fact that I'd already told her.

She stared at me, eyes watering. "What's happening to me?" she whispered.

"What has he told you?" I asked patiently. "And what do you know?"

Kira shrugged, looking forlorn and lonely on the other side of the couch. I wanted to pull her onto my lap and comfort her, but I resisted the urge. "I know I'm a vampire," she whispered. "And that I cry venom or something. And I need blood." She froxe, remembering the blood and jumping up with bad intentions.

"Oh, no you don't," I said, pulling her down onto my lap and taking advantage of her moment of animalistic weakness. Kira froze, momentarily distracted by my closeness.

"What are you doing?" she whispered, making no attempt to move.

"Calming you," I replied, masking the amusement in my voice easily.

"What's your name?" she asked nervously.

"Tobey," I laughed, mostly at the fact that I was holding her and she didn't even know my name.

"Nice name," she replied nervously.

Kira's POV

He was holding me, and it felt so right, yet so wrong. The fact that I didn't know his name a few moments ago and he had me on his lap both proved that. His breath tickled my ear as he spoke. "Tobey," he laughed.

"Nice name," I replied breathlessly, wondering how he'd managed to calm me. I remembered the blood and tensed, ready to leap out of his arms. He tightened his arms around me.

"Easy," he said warningly, code for "if you go wild I will hurt you." I definitely understood that, understood _him. _

"When can I eat?" I whimpered.

"When there has been 24 hours between your last meal and that time," he replied patiently, pulling me closer.

I tensed again. "I'll never be able to do that! I need it now!" I cried.

"Shhhh…" he kissed my cheek roughly, murmuring "Va tutto bene, mio caro vampiro bella. Siate calmi. Io sono qui per voi e le vostre esigenze." I had no idea hwat he was saying, but it comforted me. The place where he kissed me burned.

I bit my lip, inhaling deeply in order to calm myself. Instead, I inhaled the scent of blood, tensing again. Tobey tensed with me. "Stop," he said. "Inhale my scent." He pushed my head to his neck and I shut my eyes tightly, inhaling his musky vampire scent and forgetting everything else. Slowly but surely, I relaxed.

"Now, whenever I'm here and you feel the need to go and mass murder, smell me, alright?" he replied, chuckling at the absurdity of that sentence.

I gripped the fabric of his shirt in my fists and nodded as his voice reverberated through me. I was growing way too attached to him already.

* * *

><p><strong>You see that button below here? REVIEW<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**So I have exactly 2 reviews. I see you people favoriting it and putting alerts on it. WHERE'S THE REVIEWS? DX **

**But thanks for doing that at least :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Tobey's POV

She was so beautiful, so gorgeous, and stuck in the same house as me for who knows how long, AKA mine. She would be mine before midnight tonight. Right now, she was trembling, her face in my neck,a dn I was feeling extremely good about completeing my self challenge. She grasped the fabric of my t-shirt, obviously in a lot of emotional pain, mental pain.

"It's okay, _il mia anima fragile_," I crooned. Her breath was hot against my neck, and it was turning me on majorly. I had to be careful, now.

She exhaled, shuddering delicately. "Anyways," she whispered. "Tell me about this vampire thing. What am I missing?"

"Well, you can't sleep," I replied, ignoring the almost goose bumps on my neck. "And you sparkle in the sunlight." I moved her legs so she was straddling me, chuckling at her shocked expression. She pulled away from my neck to look at me, clearing her throat. "Who are the Volturi?" she asked, trying to mask her surprise.

"They're like the dictatorship," I shrugged, my brow furrowing. "They make sure that we don't endanger ourselves or are discovered. Basically, whatever they say goes."

"He said they were going to destroy me," she said in a small, vulnerable voice I so liked.

"They will, but only if you keep this bloodlust up," I shrugged.

She subconsciously moved her body close to me, obviously craving comfort and closeness. "I don't want to be destroyed! I'm only 18!"

"And you'll be eighteen forever unless that happens," I whispered softly, not wanting to upset her. "So are you going to try?"

Kira nodded. "Try," she whispered in that beautifully timid tone. "And probably fail."

"I have faith in you," I lied. Well I did, but not in self-control. "I won't let you fail." I rested my hands on her hips, knowing she wouldn't fight back. She didn't know _how _to.

"Thank you," she replied softly, looking at me with those big red eyes from under her lashes. I wanted to kiss her so badly, but I forced myself not to. If she made it through midnight, if I didn't kill her, she would definitely be the one.

"Tobey," she murmured softly, playing with my t-shirt's hem. I didn't know if she knew the innocent look killed me, and she was trying to play it up or not, but I honestly just wanted to jump her every time she did that.

"Yes?" I asked, inches away from her lips. She moved her face so I couldn't kiss her if I tried.

"I like that name," she said. I chuckled.

"I'm going to go get some blood to keep in the fridge," I said hesitantly, not particularly wanting to disentangle myself from the curvy beauty but knowing it was necessary.

"Oh," she said softly. I picked her up easily, laying her on the couch with a little smile.

"Be good," I said firmly. She nodded, curling up in the fetal position as I stood up. I smiled on last time before rushing to the hospital and carelessly charming the nurse. Before long, the red haired young lady had gotten me two months worth of blood and I ran back. I entered the condo and immediately knew something was wrong. Kira was gone.

Kira's POV

As much as I wanted to obey Tobey, I had no control over my body when bloodlust took over. It was only a few seconds after Tobey left that I smelled the blood again. I took off out of the condo, running far away and resuming the hunt. In mid trailing and stalking of a poor businesswoman, I smelled a smell all too familiar. It was a fabric softener, the kind my mother used to use. _My mother!_ Curious, I forgot about my bloodlust long enough to find my home, jumping on top of the house.

I ran my hands across the shingles on the roof lovingly before jumping into the room through an open window. I saw my mother, staring at a picture of a tanner Kira before bloodlust took over. I gasped as the scent filled my nose, tensing and struggling against it before giving in. I closed in on my prey before it even saw me, silencing it before its scream surfaced. A man I vaguely recognized as my father yelled in horror as I drained my prey. I turned to the man, my next prey, as the dead woman fell to the floor, pale and bloodless. Two children came running in as I bit the man. The prey cried out in pain and something hit me feebly. Annoyed, I dropped the wounded prey before turning to the young humans who had thrown something at me. I chose the older one first, finding a sadistic, rather morbid joy in making the other one watch as I drained the first. I finally drained the two children and turned back to the screaming man.

"Kira!"

Tobey's POV

I needed to find Kira, and fast. She was going to get killed. Of course, I would survive without her because I had been for 226 years already… Yeah, Tobey, keep telling yourself that. I ran around, trailing her scent. She smelled like honeysuckle, strangely, and fabric softener, and I had no problem distinguishing her scent. She had been everywhere, which worried me. How many people had she killed? Finally, I smelled half of her scent mingled with the surroundings of a house. It smelled of her, mostly of fabric softener. _Oh, God, no._

I ran into the house by launching myself through the window, too hardened to be horrified at the scene. Kira was looking savagely beautiful, shoving who I assumed was- or had been- her youngest sister to the floor. Her mother and younger brother were already completely dead and her father was writhing on the floor screaming. I was mesmerized by Kira's sudden wild, untamed appeal, a vision of a wild warrior princess. She had truly achieved tiger status now, as opposed to the kitten-like charm before. I snapped out of it when Kira moved once more towards her father.

"Kira!" I yelled scooping her up. She struggled ferociously and I restrained her. "Kira, calm down, _now!"_ I didn't know how to snap her out of it. Helplessly, I restrained her. Her father yelled louder than I thought possible. She tried to place her thoughts into words, but was too animalistic to do even that, scrabbling against me with her nails,

"_Stop, il mia anima fragile. Non," _I said strongly. Even though she didn't pseak Italian, she froze, snarling quietly. Her father groaned and she tensed. _"Non. _Don't."

She breathed, inhaled deeply to calm herself. It was a bad idea. The scent of blood hit her again. "Okay, we're getting you out of here, _ragazza." _I restrained her still, running back to the condo with the furious newborn in my arms.

Kira's POV

As soon as we reached the home, I felt better, although the smell of blood still lingered around the house. Tobey locked the odor to the balcony and the door leading to hthe hall while I stood in the kitchen guiltily. He came back.

"You have been behaving horrifically, _demenziale_," he said in a soothing voice, folding his arms. "Do you remember?"

"Yes," I replied softly, guiltily, twisting a lock of hair around my finger. Everything was clear as day, the horrified faces of my family, the screams, the cries. I sank to the ground in the middle of the kitchen, shocked.

Tobey knelt beside me. "_Piccolo?"_ he said softly.

I whimpered. "I'm a monster!" I gasped. "And I should be full, satisfied, but I'm not. My poor family…" My eyes watered and the stinging venom tears fell down my cheeks. "Tobey, I-"

"Shhh…" he crooned softly. "It's alright." He frowned, wiping a tear away with his thumb.

_"No,_ it's not!" I shriked, moving my head away from his hand. "I just killed my whole family!"  
>"No, you didn't," he said gently. "That wasn't you. You couldn't help it."<p>

"Really?" I replied coolly, hugging my knees to my chest. "Is that what you think? Because I think that was exactly who I am. Because I'm a monster."

Tobey looked at me silently, sadly, before picking me up and carrying me to the couch. "You'll get through this," was all he said, pulling me close and looping a curl around his finger just as I had done a few moments ago. Strangely, I didn't freak out. In fact, it made me relax.

"What is your favorite color" Tobey asked softly, running his fingers through my hair now.

"Color?" I asked, brushing away the last of my tears. "You're kidding, right?" I leaned against him, the rhythmic motion of his hand in my hair starting to make me sleepy.

"I'm trying to help you relax," he chuckled, drawing a curl out and pulling it to its length before dropping it.

I yawned. "Turquoise," I replied lazily.

"Really? I thought you were more of a pink girl," he replied.

"Only at times," I smiled, closing my eyes.

Tobey's POV

I was surprised. When I touched her hair, the effect was almost instantaneous. She was growing sleepy. The catch? Vampires can't sleep. The questions I planned to ask her were almost unnecessary. "Only at times," she replied sleepily, a faint smile on her lips.

I loved her. I knew at that instant. It didn't matter that I'd only known her for nearly a day, or that she wasn't herself right now. I had afeeling I would love her sane self even more. I looked down at Kira and all traces of crazy had disappeared from her face. She wore an expression of serenity, and the weird part was that she was _sleeping_.

"Kira?" I said softly. She didn't move. I smiled a little. _"La mia anima fragile,"_ I whispered. And it was true. She would be mine in time.

* * *

><p><strong>Well look at that beautiful review button. You should click it :D<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys...I'm actually back XD Hope you haven't deleted my story from your subscriptions :P Please forgive me for not writing.**

**Also...everyone knows I don't own Twilight. **

**Kira's POV**

I woke up in a bed not mine, in a home not mine, in a body that was a better version of mine. I looked at the arms around my waist and the memories came flooding back.

"Did someone have a good sleep?" said a voice next to me. I turned to Tobey, noticing that we were very close in proximity but not moving.

"Yes," I said carefully. "Have you been awake this whole time?"

"I don't sleep ," he replied wryly. "No vampire does."

I frowned. "But I-" I started. He didn't give me time to finish.

"I know," he sighed. "You're strange." He chuckled. "That's not necessarily a bad thing."

"Oh," I replied, for lack of something better to say. He smiled, pulling me close. I smiled, enjoying the closeness. "Tobey?" I asked.

"Yes, la mia?" he said into my ear. I shivered and he chuckled.

"Tell me about your life so far," I said, staring up at the ceiling instead of choosing to look at the gorgeous vampire next to me.

Tobey was quiet. "Meaningless," he said finally. "It has been spent slaughtering innocent people. I'm not going to sugarcoat it."

I winced. "Vampires?" I asked. "Or humans?"

"I swore to kill my creator," he said vehemently. "But it hasn't happened yet. And only a few vampires. But mostly humans, yes."

I cautiously turned around to look at him. I was nose-to-nose with the gorgeous, crimson-eyed, brooding vampire, and I fought to stifle a gasp. He smirked humorlessly. "I am more of a monster than you will ever be," he said, inches away from my lips.

I drew in a shaky breath. "I beg to differ," I said softly, closing my eyes. He nuzzled my cheek with his nose and I shuddered.

**Tobey's POV**

I hated not telling her things. It wasn't _lying, _persay, more not telling her the whole story. Until I said I wasn't going to sugarcoat it. _That _was lying. I had sugarcoated it. I was so close to kissing her. I wasn't going to tell her I slept with the girls before killing them. There was no way. Especially since she was in my arms.

She winced at my comment. Ah, no! That couldn't have scared her off in itself, could it? Was I overanalyzing things? "Vampires?" she asked in that small voice that so befitted her. "Or humans?"

My eyes darkened. I fought to keep my voice level in order to not scare the childlike woman. "I swore to kill my creator," I said, practically spat. Why? Because he _ruined _my life, forced me to drink the blod of beautiful women, to be a murderer, and to live the cold-hearted life I was living currently. "But it hasn't happened yet." I realized I was supposed to answer her question. "And only a few vampires." I hesitated, thinking about the girls that had almost become my mate. They cheated. I killed them. "But mostly humans, yes." I knelt down to her head to smell that wild flavor of honeysuckle, the fabric softener smell slowly fading.

She turned around to face me. I'd been caught. I tried not to have a guilty school boy expression on my face. I was even more surprised she didn't move, being the coy female she was. Her crimson eyes widened slightly at our closeness and I tried to smile. I think I failed. I resisted the urge to kiss her. "I am more of a monster than you'll ever be," I whispered, drunk with her scent.

She gasped a little, inhaled, and said breathlessly, "I beg to differ." I knelt closer, wanting to kiss her but chose to nuzzle her cheek instead.

"Is this too fast?" I asked softly, my nose brushing her ear. She shuddered, only shaking her head. I kissed her cheek gently before moving my lips to hers. I laugh as I write this, but the mere….absurdity of it…there were fireworks. Real, legit fireworks going through my head, from my lips, and spreading to my fingertips, spreading everywhere. That one innocent kiss was turning into something a lot deadlier.

**Kira's POV**

He kissed me, and I felt a strange emotion. I'd never been kissed before, I wasn't bad looking, or a prude, or anything. I just tended to…shy away from boys. But I wasn't shying away from this one. I wanted to please him, to make him happy, and if he was feeling the exact same thing I was feeling, I knew what he wanted. It didn't occur to me to sleep with a man I had met yesterday was considered trashy. I felt like I'd known him for years. All of the sexual tension had been building up for what seemed like ages. He broke the kiss first, before it got too steamy.

"Whoa…" was all he said. He was looking at me, an unidentifiable expression on his face.

"Yeah," I replied softly. "Whoa…" I looked up uncertainly. Did he like it? Did he want more? Was I turning into a slut? A kiss after a day? I stifled the horrified squeak that tried to come out by clapping a hand over my mouth. "I have to go…change."

"I have a few outfits that may fit you," Tobey replied amusedly, pointing to the walk-in closet. I disappeared inside there, sinking to the floor. What if he had a girlfriend, or a wife? Was I a slut, for kissing him like that? I didn't even have any experience! I think I may have been hyperventilating. Finally, I looked up at the rows of clothing he had, no doubt, over centuries, collected. I saw about a fifth of the clothing was women's, which worried me. Was he taken?

I ran my hand over a tight little dress that definitely wasn't my style, although my size. "Oh dear," I whispered. I looked through. Every thin was definitely belonging- or had belonged to- a girl with confidence, with no qualms about showing some skin. Finally, I found an outfit with skinny jeans, a purple tank top and a purple and pink scarf, paired with some Toms. I walked out.

Tobey was still sitting on the bed, an amused expression on his face. "Have some trouble, did we?"

"Are you taken? Do you have a girlfriend? Should I have not kissed you?" The questions spilled out before I could stop them. I looked at him sheepishly.

He chuckled, looking mildly surprised. "First of all, Kira, I kissed _you, _not the other way around, and therefore the other questions don't really apply. I will answer them anyway." He walked slowly up to me, tilting my chin up. "I am not taken. The clothes are from a previous girlfriend. I haven't the heart to get rid of them."

"Why did she leave?" I whispered, looking up into his eyes.

His expression darkened. "She didn't. She was killed." There was another unidentifiable expression on his face.

"Oh," I said softly. "I'm sorry."

He withdrew his hand from my chin. "Don't be." He looked towards the closet, still having that peculiar expression on his face. "How are you feeling?"

I remembered the past events and swallowed painfully, feeling like my stomach was rising in my throat. I dropped to the floor with a strangled cry. "My family…" I sobbed.

Tobey stared at me, surprised for a second. _Concern, _a voice whispered into my ear. I started crying harder, convinced that I was going crazy. Tobey knelt beside me, cradling me and speaking in Italian to me. _Worry. Concern. Worry. _There was the voice again. It wasn't bad, really, but it wasn't good either. It was eery, was the only way to describe it. I shook my head. "No, make it stop! Make it stop! No!" I shrieked and Tobey held me closer. The voices swirled in my head, too clustered for me even to think straight. The doorbell ran and Tobey's attention snapped to the door. The voices went from many to only a few. I gasped. Tobey stood up.

"Only the mailman," he said. "Or UPS man. Whatever." He went to the door, opening it and picking up the brown package, turning it over in his hands. "That's odd. There's nothing on here, not even our address." I looked up at the word _our_. What did he mean by _our_ address? Was I to stay here with him?

**R & R 3 Thanks for reading ^_^**


End file.
